


used to be (CRinktober 2020)

by gingerminded



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: CRinktober (Critical Role), Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Spoilers, Writober, Writober 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded
Summary: ah shit here we go againCRinktober 2020 drabble collection!
Relationships: Astrid & Eodwulf & Caleb Widogast, Caduceus Clay & Yasha, Fjord & Mollymauk Tealeaf, Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Fjord/Mollymauk Tealeaf, Jester Lavorre & Marion Lavorre | Ruby of the Sea, Obann & Yasha (Critical Role), Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III & Vax'ildan
Kudos: 28





	1. favorite character (yasha, caduceus)

“It’s unusual to see you awake at night”, Yasha smiles slightly as she exits the dome.

Caduceus sits there, eyes closed, and breathes slowly. He remains silent, only his ears twitch a bit, when she steps on some dry grass. It’s cold, cold enough to even see your breath, but when Yasha gets down next to him, it suddenly is all gone.

She also breathes in slowly, smelling a strong scent of fallen leaves and something unknown, but very sweet, and then breathes out.

“It feels good, right?” Caduceus asks, yawning and stretching his back as after a good sleep.

“Oh..”, she breathes in and breathes out one more time, and then replies. “Right.”

“You should try it more often.” he then says. “It helps to think. Or not to think, if you wish”

Yasha looks at Caduceus, catches his eyes and almost looks away immediately. Then she nods, but doesn’t say anything. Then she looks at the sky and closes her eyes once again. 

And whispers “Thank you”.


	2. sweets and treats (fjord/molly, zadash timeline)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fjord gets some sand in the eye, molly gets a strawberry

First try and… fail. Fjord looks visibly frustrated, when his sandbad lands on someone’s head, but he’s still full of hope. Second try, and he rips the bag. Bad, really bad, he can already hear all the laughter from Beau, but he’s got a third try, right? Right?

No, because Beau talks Yasha into helping Fjord a bit, and they just all fall to the ground at the end. Fjord quickly stands up, Fjord immediately says “i’m f-i-n-e, everything is f-i-n-e”, when Molly asks how he’s doing.

He laughs, he tries this thing himself, he wins at the first try. When Molly accepts his victory strawberry and turns around to bow to the crowd, Fjord just gives him the thumbs up and then leaves. Molly eats his delicious treat and sighs.

They party and they laugh, they kick some monster asses and they spend some monsterkicking victory money, and at the end they all come back to the tavern, really tired and somewhat drunk.

“May i?”, Molly quietly asks, seeing Fjord struggling with his armor. Fjord stops for a second, sighs loudly and then says “yes, please”. Molly helps him and then softy boops Fjord on the cheek.

“It’s just not your day, it happens, mister”, Molly smiles, his tail waving in the back. “I can buy a strawberry and you can win it from me if you want”. Fjord chuckles lightly for the first time after The Incident and boops Molly back.

“And you want to say to me, that you still have money after buying thay enormous tapestry?” he replies.

“Okay, but i can ask Nott to steal us some strawberries.” Molly laughs. “Is that better?”

“Yes”, Fjord says. “Sure.”


	3. armor (yasha and obann)

“Do it for me”, he says. “Kill for me. Torture for me. Die for me.”

And she kills, and she tortures, and she cries over every body that she leaves behind. She wields her gigantic sword and screams, her body and the whole world around trembling from her rage.

“Your anger is beautiful to behold, Orphanmaker”, he says after smiling and stroking her gently by the chin, and she cries once again, looking him directly in the eyes.

He heals her and gifts her the sword, he wakes her up early in the morning bringing her the new armor. Better armor, stronger one. He says “it’s time”. He grins and laughs, as Yasha continues to slay his enemies, not being able to fully clean herself from all the blood. 

“Cry for them, Orphanmaker,” he says. “The Angels of Iron will thank them and cry for them too.”


	4. fear (fjord, jester, yasha)

It’s cold here, They can feel this disgusting chilly air and occasional drops of water from the ceiling. 

One, two, three… Endless.

They don't know how much time they have been here, they can't understand what time of the day it is. There is only darkness and frightening silence.

Four, five, six, seven...

They lie close to each other to keep themselves warm, they don’t talk too much, only when they feel that they are finally alone in the room. Jester tries to reach out to the Traveler, she whispers about how bad it all is, how scary it is, how he needs to totally definitely come and help them. She tries to cheer them both up at first, but even Jester tires, and the atmosphere finally gets to her.

Yasha remains quiet almost all the time, Yasha only breathes heavily and quietly says “it’s going to be okay” from time to time.

Fjord lays near then, listens, tries to summon the sword a couple of times and then gives up. 

Eight, nine, ten...


	5. prank (percy, vax)

When they all got down for dinner Vax was already so very bored, that he almost suggested to do an eating competition, but then he noticed that Percy wasn't here yet.

He goes upstairs, not making a single sound, and starts to open Percy's door with a lockpick, because knocking is for losers, right? He opens the door, and he opens it amazingly as he always does, and then hears “nice one, Vax” and lets out a long and disappointed sigh.

“You’re no fun, Percy”, he says, walking inside. “You could’ve at least pretended, that i surprised you”.

“Oh, you sure did”, Percy replies, stretching his back and neck, and looking at him. “When you started opening my alarmed door”.

“Oh, yOu sUrE dId”, Vax mimics Percy and claps him on his back. “Lets go, there’s a barrel of ale to drink”.


	6. outside (marion, m9)

“Okay, you guys” Jester becomes silent for a second. “Get ready, momma is coming!” Everyone nods and looks at the door, waiting for Marion. Yasha still uncomfortably adjusts her dress from time to time, Beau and Veth still can’t stop laughing at Fjord and Fjord is being, well, Fjord.

Marion steps outside with a heavy sigh slowly, cautiously looking more beautiful than ever. She holds Jester’s hand firmly and smiles, complimenting each and every member of the Mighty Nein and listening to all the replies with a happy look.

“I still love it here, my little sapphire,” she says quietly as they start to walk to the party. “The streets are as welcoming as they always were”.

Jester smiles back to her and squeezes her palm slightly. 

“They are, Momma! They are!”


	7. hope (caleb, astrid and eadwulf)

Caleb screams when he feels the cold residuum under his skin for the first time. In contrast with the mineral his blood is warm, hot even, and it doesn’t hurt for a second, when he gets hit in the face by Ikithon’s assistant. “It’s no good, Bren”, he says. “Try to make an effort”. He tries, he gets hit again after the second time, he remains almost silent after the third one.

When Eadwulf bandages his hands in their garrett, Bren is looking at the ceiling and sometimes at Astrid. Her face is absolutely emotionless and her hands, also binded, slowly wave some arcane symbols.

“You’re both so strong,” he sighs deeply and looks at Eadwulf and then back at Astrid. “You’ll have an amazing future, my friends”.

Astrid catches Eadwulf’s eyes and moves a small light globe to Bren. “We all will, Bren. We all will.”

They talk about new spells, about their long and hard practices, about their scars, they say “for the Empire” before they go to sleep and they say “for the Empire” after they wake up. They study for the Empire, they suffer for the Empire, they live for the Empire. 

They listen, they believe, they make an effort.


	8. eyes (fjord/jester)

Jester grabs Fjord by the hand and pulls him outside as far from the bar as possible because the smell is still absolutely terrible. She takes a deep breath and then slowly breathes out, Fjord’s hand still in hers.

“It smells so very bad, oh my gosh,” she says looking and Fjord and smiling widely. “Thank you again for Mr. Unicorn, Fjord!”

He remains silent, only blushes a little and continues to look at Jester. “I never noticed somehow”, he finally says leaning forward a bit “Your eyes are so purple”.

Jester doesn’t reply at first, looking very surprised and confused, but then laughs as usual. “I know right? It’s pretty cool!” she says. “You don’t want to tell me that you don’t like purple, Fjo-o-ord?”

“Oh… I love purple”, he replies chuckling softly. “But i think blue is my favourite colour”.


End file.
